Vinny
Who's Vinny? Vinny started off as a level 5 Orc Brawler. He joined Sora's Party after talking to Sora and Vee, who got him hit by a train. He is portrayed by CDMan on VRChat. He recently leveled up to level 15 after Sora and the Party helped Doodle complete some missions she promised to level up his party (this includes Vinny and other non-present party members). History/Lore Biography Vinny was first met when he accosted Sora at a bridge and demanded that he beat a riddle to pass, but they outsmarted him with a riddle of their own that they asked him on a train track after he chased them. He got hit by the train, though he was OK with the help of his friend Fluffy and his magic. He later would join the party with Fluffy and they went on to have many adventures. A few days ago he fell off a ledge and broke his legs causing him to miss a few days' adventures. At one point Vinny's partner Barbara was lost. After searching for her (And using a tracker) they finally found that she was talking to a suspicious man next to a cliff. Vinny and his wife greet each other happily. Vinny, however, curiously asks her who the man is. She responds vaguely saying his name was Red, and he's just a problem she needs to fix. Vinny fears for her safety and losing her again so he asks her not to fight but with the party having confidence that Barbara can defeat him, she decides to. The battle ensues. Barbara lands one hit before being taken down by the man's scythe. Without Rick being able to heal her or any healing potions she says goodbye as she takes her last breath. It is then explained that because of a bug in the game when a character dies there is no possibility of a resurrection and the character is deleted. Heartbroken, Vinny cries at the memory of her. Eventually, Vinny's anger gets to him and he decides he wants revenge on Red. The group decides to fight Red but they do little to no damage. Finally, Vinny loses it and attacks Red with a "Limit Break" attack, pushing him off the edge in the process (possible glitch). The loss of his wife has caused damage to the Troll, emotionally, and he has taken a few days off from adventuring (possibly to grieve). Abilities * Troll Regeneration- Vinny can regenerate faster than most. * Protection- Vinny can take 50% of damage for an enemy. * Limit Break- Vinny's limit break allows him to do unknown amounts of damage to the enemy, with seemingly no limit. * Ground pound- Vinny ground pounds causing unknown amounts of damage. Equipment * He got 2 pairs of pants for 25$-They give him +1 armor, but one of them got ripped. * Soon Fox Beads-They give +3 Armor. Trivia * After the death of his wife Barbara, Vinny openly weeps loudly and becomes depressed whenever she is mentioned. ** Despite this, he is often seen fawning over girls whenever he gets the chance to. * A joke often made towards Vinny is that he is the most boring character in the party. Vinny tries his hardest to obtain a weapon, but has been unable to do so. *After the reset of the game, Vinny's wife, Barbara, is now alive Gallery Soras party charles fluffy vee and vinny.jpg|Soras party members Charles, Fluffy, Vee and Vinny Vinny the orc stop.jpg|Vinny guarding his bridge Sora's Adventure July 18th 11 Vinnie and Barbara.jpg|Vinnys wife Barbara is murdered by an enemy Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction